encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 88
Sagupaan is the eighty-eighth episode of Encantadia. It aired on November 16, 2016. Summary Hagorn tells Agane it is time. Amihan said they should start. Amihan orders the Air Gem to send a tornado to the enemy, to slow their advance. The first wave of the Hathors was annihilated. Hagorn says that if Amihan wanted that kind of start, he would oblige them. Ybarro orders their men into defensive formation. Hagorn had large balls of fire catapulted towards the enemy. Muros saw the enemy army led by Asval and Mayca from the rear. Ybarro said he, Muros and Amihan should fight those in front, while Aquil and Danaya should fight against those in the rear. Amihan calls Lira to her side and advanced with her forces. Hagorn orders Agane to concentrate on Amihan and make sure she gets separated from her daughter. Alena is having a nightmare in her sleep: While looking for Kahlil, she finds only a bloodstained piece of cloth. LilaSari arrived. Alena asked if it was Danaya. LilaSari introduced herself as Hagorn's wife and new queen of Lireo. Alena wept, begging LilaSari to bring her son to her, even for a short time. LilaSari informed her that Kahlil had been taken into the war against her sisters, Amihan and Danaya. On the clash of their forces, Aquil calls Asval a traitor. Asval said he was only pretending, but somebody else had betrayed them. Aquil asked him who it was. Agane fights against Amihan. Lira fights against some Hathors. Agane manages to bind Lira's neck with her rope dart. Amihan frees Lira. Lira and Amihan protect each other from Hathor attacks. Amihan repeats her instruction that Lira should not leave her side. Lira said she'll be more careful next time. Alira Naswen approached Danaya. She apologized, saying that Danaya must die. Danaya defends herself, but was overpowered when she saw that Alira Naswen's eyes glowed. Aquil stopped Alira Naswen, and asked why she is betraying them. Alira Naswen explained that he always hurts her, so Ether has freed her mind. Aquil said she was not the Alira Naswen he knew. Alira Naswen challenged him to kill her, so that he could be with his Sang'gre. Aquil said he considered her an ally and a friend, and that would never change. Alira Naswen shields Aquil from an oncoming Hathor attack, so she gets stabbed instead. Danaya rose up and slew the Hathor. Alira Naswen apologized to them, and told Aquil she loved him. Alira Naswen dies in Aquil's arms. Amihan conjures another tornado against the Hathors. Amihan orders Muros to take Lira away from the battle. Amihan and Ybarro battle the Hathors. Hagorn sees Lira and Muros fleeing. He orders Kahlil to follow Lira and kill her. Lira gets worried about the others and wished to return to the battle. Muros said she is too important, so she must be saved. Lira said she cannot leave their comrades behind. Asval decides to flee from the battle. Danaya tells Amihan that the force from the rear is strong. Ybarro decides to go to the rear, telling Danaya to help Amihan instead. Hitano makes the Hathors approach him. He shows them his sword and slashes them all. Hitano calls for Pirena, saying he needed her but Pirena didn't show up Pirena appears beside Amihan and Danaya, surprising them. Pirena said they should thank her later. The sisters fight the Hathors. Lira asked Muros if he would not let go of her. Muros said he would not. Lira apologized, and bit him. Lira ran away. She encountered the masked Kahlil. Lira fled from Kahlil. Some Hathors prevented Muros from following them. Alena says LilaSari and Hagorn were atrocious, to have used her son against her sisters. LilaSari tells Alena not to include her in her wrath, for she had no hand in it. LilaSari said she should be thanking her for the information, and she should pray that her son would survive. Alena vows that if she gets released, those who had sent her son would suffer and pay. Lira asked Kahlil who he is and why he is following her. Muros catches up and tells her to run away, fighting Kahlil. Alena shouts and asked to be released. Alena sings a song, trying to break her chains. Alena says it was not enough to break Hagorn's spell on the chains. Alena prays to Emre to protect her son. Kahlil wounds Muros and gets away. Muros pursues Kahlil. Amihan comes face to face with Hagorn and asked him to fight her. Hagorn tells her not to make him laugh, for she knows she cannot fight him. Hagorn adds that there is no need for him to fight her, for someone else could. He takes out the Fifth Gem. Imaw asked Wantuk if he can see the shore from there. Wantuk says he could only see smoke and explosions. Paopao suddenly faints as Hagorn summoned the Kambal-Diwa of the Fifth Gem. Amihan tells 'Paopao' not to do it, and remember who he is. 'Paopao' said he was the Kambal-Diwa of the Fifth Gem, and must obey his lord. Hagorn orders him to attack. Paopao wakes up. Wantuk asked what happened to him. Paopao said it felt like he lost something before fainting again. Hagorn tells 'Paopao' to beat Amihan. Amihan disarms 'Paopao', and held him at sword point. Hagorn dares her to kill the Kambal-Diwa who had been her former comrade. Hagorn laughs. Hitano goes to the wine cellar and slew the Hathor guards, demanding the key from one of them. Alena asked him where Pirena is. Hitano said she did not show up, so he decided to save her himself. Hitano freed Alena. Alena thanked him, but once released she promptly kicked him and held him in sword point. Hitano asked if that is how she would treat her rescuer. Alena said it only meant she still doesn't trust him for deceiving her. Hitano said it was all in the past. Alena said she doesn't forget easily. Alena assured him that he would not be harmed, and the only thing she wanted to know is where her son is. Hitano said Hagorn took him for the attack against Amihan's camp. Alena asked where that camp is. Hitano said he would tell her if he knew, but he did not. Hitano told her to ask Cassiopea. Alena backed away from Hitano and dropped his sword. She ran away. Unable to kill 'Paopao', Amihan sends a blast that knocked down the enemy force, except Hagorn. Amihan teleports away. Hagorn asked Amihan where she is; that she is showing that she is weak and unworthy of being Queen of Lireo. Muros's wound still bleeds. Danaya appears and was about to use the Earth Gem on him. Muros informs her that his condition is not grave, so she should follow her niece, who is being pursued by a strong man. Danaya told him to stay there, for his wound would heal. Pirena appeared from behind, staring at Muros before vanishing again. Amihan finds Muros and asked where Lira is. Muros pointed in Lira's direction and told Amihan not to worry, for Danaya had already followed her. Amihan asked him if he could manage. Muros said he was given first-aid healing by Danaya. Amihan orders him to return to Imaw and wait for their surviving comrades there. Aquil and Ybarro continue to battle the Hathors. Aquil reports that the enemy force is too strong. Ybarro says they must fight to the death. Aquil advised that if they wished to win, they needed Emre's help. Wahid and the barbaros arrived just in time. Ybarro tells Aquil that Emre had swiftly answered his prayer. Agane was annoyed by the arrival of the barbaros. Mayca said they must report to Hagorn and noticed that Asval is missing. Ybarro thanks Wahid, who said it was so that Lira would not think of him as a coward. Wahid goes behind Ybarro's back when he heard an explosion. Ybarro says he is really a coward. Alena appears to Cassiopea and asked her for help. Cassiopea says she cannot help her, for her Balintataw cannot see Kahlil. Alena asked who can help her then. Cassiopea said she should look for Ether in the ruins of Etheria and ask her where Kahlil is. Alena teleports away. Cassiopea teleports away as well. Wantuk said there are many lambanas. Wantuk asked Muyak if they would also be hiding there. Imaw said it's good that they are there, so they would be spared from the war. Paopao thinks it looks pretty that many beings like Muyak were there. Muyak said he'll have many playmates there. Paopao said he doesn't want to play, because Amihan and the others were not there. He asked Imaw if they (Amihan) will be safe. Imaw said they should pray for that, because he does not want them to be extinguished like the Etherians. Wantuk thinks he heard about it. Imaw said the Etherians lived in the fifth kingdom, Etheria, and worshipped Bathalumang Ether. But like the Hathors right now, they were blinded with power. So Queen Avria, their queen, who represented the four Heras of their race, sought to conquer all Encantadia. But the Hathors, Sapiryans, Adamyans and diwatas opposed her, and allied against the large force of Etheria. With their combined forces, Etheria was defeated, and their kingdom destroyed. This happened hundreds of years in the past, but nothing has changed, because as before, a war is being fought for power. Paopao said it is because many were bad. Imaw agreed, adding that not everyone had learned from the past, so the error is repeated. Alena goes to the ruins of Etheria and asked Ether to show up. Ether appeared, saying she could feel her fear. Alena says it was not fear for herself, but fear for her son. Ether said it was too late for her, because Kahlil will die that very night. Cassiopea, hiding behind a wall, heard the conversation. Trivia *Cassiopea's power is also called Balintataw. *A summary of the history of the Etherians is told on this episode. *This was the first time that Cassiopea was explicitly shown to be outside a forest.Episode 25. Ether had cursed her never to be able to leave the forest. References